The Plan
by theLilyLady
Summary: Sess: I have a plan. -  Kagome: A what? - Sess: A plan to prove once and for all that you, Kagome Higurashi, are not a Single. Desperate. Hussy.   SessKag & slight InuKik madness and love!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters. But boy do they own me!

Sesshomaru Kōshitsu stood frozen to the pavement, cloak, scarf and wind billowing in the wind, with one hand hovering over a most ridiculous doorbell.

A naked nymph with pouting lips had been painted onto the doorbell's wall with the rounded button buzzer inappropriately (or perhaps, most appropriately) situated at her right breast.

Ringing the nymph's bosom would allow him entrance into house and out of the cold. Unfortunately, that would also announce his presence to the loud, partying rabble infested within said house.

That dim-witted Inuyasha had managed to completely forget their mother's 'meet Inuyasha's girlfriend' dinner was not surprising. Other than for gaming incessantly, Inuyasha's attention span had always been notoriously short. Which was why the idiot had failed his driving test. At least 4 times.

And also why their loving mother had handed him, her oldest and most responsible, the task of delivering Inuyasha and the mystery girlfriend to dinner at 7 sharp.

Sesshomaru was sure that filial duty did not include chauffeuring services.

But he was nothing if not an obedient son. And so, after a long day at the office dealing with incompetent idiots and inching through slow 6pm traffic enduring road-raged idiots, he now had to deal with The Family Idiot. Who was supposed to be waiting to be picked up at the curb 15 minutes ago.

His calls to the moron's mobile were met with an infuriating voice message. Hence the only option left was to enter the house, evade the carousing crowd and drag his fool of a brother out on his ass.

Torn between the equally distasteful choices of wading through Inuyahsa's rabid peers or showing up to dinner without his brother and the potential baby-maker, Sesshomaru had thus been stuck, standing in the frigid cold. Frozen at this impasse. For about 10 minutes now.

The wind howled in violent gusts, chilling his neck and mussing up the already dishevelled short crop of hair on his head.

He was going to kill Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru!" The door swung open, engulfing the man with a blast of warm air that was stale and sweet with sweat and alcohol. Trashy club music pulsed from within.

"I thought I saw your pale ass hanging around outside our door. Why didn't you come in instead of lurking out here like some kind of creepy stalker?"

Fixing baleful gold eyes on the ponytailed redhead, Sesshomaru swept past Inuyasha's housemate and strode purposefully up the stairs, picking his way carefully through the mass of gyrating, drunken students.

The annoyance that was Shippou Itazura, Inuyasha's childhood partner in crime and regular at the Kōshitsu house, shadowed his footsteps.

"Where is Inuyasha."

"What, no how are you Shippou? Are you enjoying college Shippou? Don't you care about me at all?"

His famous glare that could quell hearts of souless businessmen was wasted on Shippou and his impertinent grin.

"So why are you looking for Inu…Oh! The family dinner thing was tonight? No wonder he couldn't help us set up for the party. Also explains the snazzy new shirt…"

"Shippou," Sesshomaru interrupted curtly, annoyed at having to repeat himself, "where is Inuyasha."

Shippou tugged at his red locks nervously, "He's er… busy."

"Busy doing what." Sesshomaru growled as he skilfully dodged the grabby hands of two inebriated girls.

"You'll see…or rather you'll hear."

Arriving at the long hallway that branched into the housemates' private rooms, Sesshomaru finally grasped the meaning of Shippou's cryptic words.

Judging by the loud bangs and muffled yells that reverberated through one closed door, his brother was currently engaged in a lover's spat.

Around him, party guests continued on with their sordid antics, either oblivious or unconcerned about the raised voices inside.

Rubbing his aching brow, Sesshomaru opened the door.

To Mayhem and Madness.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!"

"IT"S NOT THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND! IT'S YOU! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE! YOU'RE ACTING CRAZY!"

"I'M CRAZY?" A raven haired banshee screamed, two angry splotches of red darkening on her pale cheeks, her well manicured fingers spasming in anger.

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE CRAZY, KIKIYOU," Inuyasha hollered back as he dodged the clock that came sailing through the air in reply. "I SAID YOU WERE ACTING LIKE A CRAZY BITCH!"

'Smooth Inuyasha', Sesshomaru snorted, 'way to make her go ballistic.'

"I'M A BITCH? YOU STUPID DOG! I - I - TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Oh fuck…"

Sesshomaru turned to regard a pale and visibly shaken Shippou gripping the doorframe, his mouth opened in a wordless groan as the redhead surveyed the battle field that raged on before them.

"I take it this is _not_ Inuyasha's room." Sesshomaru said quietly, "and neither is the vase she's about to throw at him."

"No…" Shippou moaned as shards of broken pottery clattered across the wodden floor, "they were making such a fuss at the party that I let them use my room."

"How long?"

"What?" A pillow had been torn open and feathers fluttered in the air.

"How long have they been fighting?"

The redhead winced as another photograph flew out the open window, "since the party started. At 5."

"Hn."

"Make them stop Sess. Please! My room can't take anymore!" Shippou pleaded, his green eyes glassy and rounded with grief.

Frowning at the use of his childhood nickname, Sesshomaru nodded to the distraught redhead and prepared to enter the fray, anticipating the satisfaction of knocking his brother out cold to end the stupid escapade.

"THAT'S IT INUYASHA! WE'RE THROUGH! YOU CAN TAKE BACK YOUR STUPID PRESENT!" Kikiyou screeched as she flung a bottle across the room.

"HAHA, YOU MISSED!"

The glass bottle exploded upon impact with the door, showering Sesshomaru with glass and…perfume?

Nose twitching in disgust at the sweet musky scent that drenched his shirt, Sesshomaru growled as jeering laughs and drunken cat calls rang out from the hallway.

The two lovebirds didn't even pause in their tirade.

Shippou took one look at the murderous aura forming around the extremely pissed off man and quickly intervened before someone lost a head.

"Why don't you wait for Inuyasha in here. I'll come get you later." With a push and a shove, the redhead managed to steer and shut the taller man into the next room.

One psychopathic older brother kill-rampage averted, the crazy couple crisis still in progress (and in _his_ room no less!) and a house full of rowdy party guests to attend to; Shippou trudged off in search of a stiff drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters. But boy do they own me!

00000

The first thing Sesshomaru saw once his rage had subsided enough for rational thought, was the plush posterior of a naked woman bent over suggestively, the words 'Do Me' stamped in red on each rounded globe.

Blinking, he surveyed the surrounding walls and their multitude of similar tasteless artwork depicting women displaying their ample charms.

Sesshomaru faintly recalled Inuyasha mentioning a housemate majoring in fine art. Without a doubt, this artist was probably the one responsible for the seductive female at the doorbell.

An alarmed squeak alerted him to the bed and its shifting covers.

'Sango, what's wrong? Why'd you stop…"

"Shut up! I think I heard - eep!"

The blankets trembled as the sharp slap of palm hitting flesh reverberated in the room.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Miroku, do not _grope_ me while I'm talking!"

"So does that mean I can grope you if you're not?"

Sesshomaru edged quietly to the door, hoping to leave before his ears could burn off. Twisting the doorknob, he snarled in frustration as it refused to turn fully.

"Wait! I heard it again!" The female had irritatingly keen hearing. And the doorknob still wouldn't budge.

"Sango, I'm beginning to think you're not taking this seriously."

"What! Do you want me to leave?"

"No no…" The male pleaded. "Fine let's check out this phantom voice of yours."

Two dark haired dishevelled heads poked out of the mess of blankets and stared at him with growing expressions of horror and disbelief.

He was going to kill Shippou.

00000000

The sign said: 'Would you kindly FUCK OFF?'

Sesshomaru glared at the paper taped to his brother's door before he wrenched it open and went inside.

The silence and darkness of the room enveloped him, and he sighed in relief. Eyes flickering to the bed, he warily checked for signs of another horny couple amongst the sheets.

After a very uncomfortable round of introductions, Miroku and Sango had helpfully directed him to Inuyasha's bedroom. His patience having worn thin, Sesshomaru was quite ready to throw out anyone foolish enough to be found within this last refuge.

Senses slowly calming, Sesshomaru perused his surroundings, shaking his head at the cluttered room that was quite unmistakably, Inuyasha's handiwork. He could still hear garish laughs and feel the deep throbbing beats of club music, but they were muffled and less unbearable. The walls flickered with dim blue light and there was a faint, annoying clicking sound, but otherwise he welcomed the peace. If not the mess.

Even at age 23, his brother still hadn't mastered the simple skill of cleanliness and hygiene.

Books and clothes were scattered haphazardly about the room; candy bar wrappers littered the floor; a bin overflowed with empty Dr. Pepper cans. The only piece of furniture without a sock or leftover food item adorning it was an old padded two-seater, sitting sadly amongst the chaos.

Sesshomaru prowled through the rubbish and junk and sank heavily into the small couch, his ire subsiding marginally at the sheer comfort of the old leather cushions. Never mind that the annoying clicking noise seemed to be getting louder. He resolved to stay on this sinfully comfortable couch until he could stand the sight of another human being.

Shedding his winter coat and scarf, Sesshomaru surveyed the damage wrecked upon his garments. Thankfully both coat and scarf had escaped fairly unscathed, but his office shirt was ruined. The thing reeked and his fingers itched with the urge to tear it off immediately._ {author: yes take it off!}_

Gingerly holding the material away from his chest, Sesshomaru's eyes searched the room for clean alternative wear. Though this being his brother's room there was no guarantee of clean _anything_.

His eyes settled curiously on a framed group photo perched precariously atop a nearby stack of pizza boxes. Said foolish brother had one arm wrapped around the screeching banshee, the dysfunctional duo grinning widely at the camera from amongst a group of friends. It took a moment to reconcile the psychopathic maniac who drenched him in Chanel No.5 with the poised, serene woman in the photo. However, anyone who would stoop to dating his brother probably had a few screws loose.

He easily spotted Shippou's red hairy head and was quite certain that the dark haired man with a perverted smirk, hands snugly cradled around the posterior of a shocked woman in pink, were in fact the previous room's amorous couple: Miroku & Sango.

That left a last unidentified female, cushioned in between Shippou and the banshee. She looked vaguely similar to Inuyasha's girl, her features a muted rendering of the other girl's cold beauty. They were obviously related, possibly sisters or cousins. He studied their faces carefully. Differences in their similarity, that should have made the plainer female seem ordinary, did in fact the opposite. Compared to Kikiyou's dignified smile, this girl shone with unrestrained life and vitality, and Sesshomaru found the mischievous twinkle in her chesnut-brown eyes strangely appealing.

"Shitt!"

Sesshomaru stiffened, baffled that he had yet again been caught in surprise. Was there no such thing as privacy in this hellhole?

Swivelling around to face the unwelcome source of that muffled expletive, he found her.

It was the woman from the photo. The one with the Cheshire-Cat smile. Amber eyes widened astonishment as he recognised that bright vivacious woman from the photo as the bedraggled creature huddled behind Inuyasha's couch.

She was dressed in pink pyjamas with absurd little hearts & puppies. Long untidy hair framed her face and a red toothbrush poked out of the corner of her mouth, completely forgotten. The woman's attention was completed fixed upon the mini-sized flatscreen before her. Pale fingers clutched a game controller, furiously punching the buttons and creating the little clicking sounds he had heard. He noticed a pair green earphones peeking out from her mess of hair; probably the reason why she hadn't heard him enter.

He vaguely wondered why this peculiar female was holed up in his brother's room, playing that vicious game Inuyasha had been crazy about a few weeks ago. Something called Left to die or left for death.

A sleek eyebrow rose as the character she commanded on-screen was swamped by a horde of ill looking people (hm...he remembered Inuyasha calling them zombies…?). Growling around the toothbrush clamped between her teeth, the woman responded with a burst of quick finger motions, decimating her onscreen enemies with a katana in fluid strokes.

Her cackle of satisfaction amused him, and Sesshomaru reclined against the couch, careful not to alert her to his presence. His initial inclination to boot the oblivious girl out was summarily dismissed, for the senseless violence of the game and her enjoyment of it intrigued him, bidding him watch.

The game was relatively simple, Sesshomaru mused, the purpose simply to move from one safe haven to another, battling monsters with the weapons available. The girl obviously favoured the katana, but while he found nothing admirable about the unskilled slashing that her character (named Mental Miko, he observed) wrought upon the zombies, Sesshomaru did approve of her battle tactics and lightning fast reactions. Lapsing into a relaxed reverie, he followed her on-screen destruction with lazy scrutiny.

Sesshomaru was almost beginning to enjoy the game when the door flew open with a crash. Light flooded the room. Pausing the game, the woman rose to meet their intruder and froze as she promptly became face to face with him.

The woman jumped a foot into the air with a strangled scream, her toothbrush flying quite spectacularly out of her mouth, landing almost 2 meters away with a faint 'twack'.

"What…who?" She had a pleasant voice, he noted absently, though scratchy with disuse and brimming with anger. "Who the hell are you?"

Sesshomaru stood, sighing with displeasure at having to leave the comfort of the couch. If he was going to have to deal with another angry female, he would be prepared this time.

Though her expression became a little wary, the woman showed no fear at his towering height advantage. Ripping off her headphones, she stood her ground, eyes flashing dangerously, one hand waving her game controller menacingly at his face.

"Don't come any closer you creep! I'm armed!"

The sight of her clad in puppy pyjamas threatening _him_ with bodily harm when she barely came up to his chin, was laughable. Sesshomaru would have smirked at her hostility, but something told him that she wouldn't think twice about clobbering him with her game controller.

"I repeat, who are you and why were you just _sitting_ there behind me in the dark?"

"Sesshomaru, what did I tell you? Stalking is creepy creepy _creepy_!"

The woman peeked over his shoulder and relaxed her defensive stance. "Shippou, thank goodness! You know this creep?"

"Yes, I know this creep. He's not dangerous," Shippou assured her. Turning to the less than amused Sesshomaru, he said, "How did you get in here anyway. I thought I left you in Miroku's room?"

"It was occupied."

"Occupied? Ohhh, so that's where the pervert's been hiding. Should've known." A knowing grin grew on Shippou's face and eyebrows wagging, he asked, "so, did you enjoy the free show?"

Sesshomaru gave the redhead a cold withering look, then frowned at the 3 picture frames, a heavy mug, an alarm clock and a baseball bat clutched within the man's arms.

An eyebrow raised in a silent question.

Shippou shrugged nonchalantly and stomped to the bed, dumping his burden onto the blankets.

"I tried to salvage what I could from my room. They didn't even notice me." Catching the baseball bat a second before it rolled off the bed, he added with a trace of chagrin," though if I'd left this for Kikiyou to find, I'm sure the fight would have ended by now."

"They're fighting again?" With her attention on Shippou, Sesshomaru took the opportunity to move out of the woman's range. No, it wasn't that he feared her paltry threat, but Sesshomaru had no desire to be attacked by another incensed female tonight.

"Ya, and in _my_ room! Kikiyou's upset that you stayed over again," Shippou explained, only to be interrupted by her loud snort.

"When's she going to get it through her head that we're not…we're not…" suddenly loss for words, her hands fluttered wildly in the air. Then in one savage thrust of her hand, the one wielding the game controller, she spat out with a grimace "we're not having an affair and the very idea is -"

"Yes we all know. The very idea is yucky and gross and everything is totally not your fault - " the redhead recited, calmly plucking the controller out of her hands. Sesshomaru felt slightly pleased to see the other man share his irrational fear of the highly unstable woman and the potential murder weapon .

"Well, of course it's not my fault! I don't even _like_ Inuyasha like that. He's too gross and immature and -"

"Kagome…"

So this was Kagome. For 3 years, the only other woman his brother would rave about, when the idiot was not waxing poetry about his crazy girlfriend, was Kagome. If Sesshomaru had ever taken the time to envision his sibling's mad, vicious and underhanded (Inuyasha's words) game buddy, he never would have imagined someone so…fetching.

"And who is that," Kagome rambled on, thrusting a finger at his direction, "creep who was watching me like some voyeuristic le - "

"That would be Dog Boy's older brother, Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" She gasped, withdrawing her accusatory appendage away from his person. "you mean that is the Sess-Pit?"

Hearing Inuyasha's distasteful epithet for him coming out of her lips was…vexing.

"Sesshomaru," he corrected in clipped tones, "you will address me as Sesshomaru."

With a apologetic smile, she nodded, "sorry, it's just that when Inuyasha has always referred to you as Sess-pi..ah, um…" Kagome nibbled her lip in dismay. She held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sesshomaru."

For an instant he considered ignoring Kagome's hand, then mentally batted away his unexpected childish urge to snub her for calling him _that name_.

He enveloped her warm hand in a firm clasp and they shook sombrely, swirling gold and mahogany gazes locked onto each other. Kagome's fingers were short but slender and her calloused palm brushed pleasantly against his skin.

"I think it's a pleasure for him too," drawled Shippou.

Sesshomaru dropped Kagome's hand like a hot coal.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account! "the redhead added, grinning evilly with glee.

"Do you guys smell Chanel No.5?" Kagome asked, ducking her head to hide blushing cheeks.

Shippou chuckled, "why don't you ask Sesshomaru!" And left, slamming the door shut behind him.

The silence grew long and awkward, punctuated only by the deep bass that reverberated through the walls of the room.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, only to find her looking at him expectantly.

"Kikiyou," he bit out tersely, unwilling to elaborate and hoping that would explain it all.

Kagome shook her head emphatically. Sashaying to a chest of drawers she unearthed a man sized grey shirt and tossed it at him, his hands automatically reaching out to catch it.

He took a cautious whiff of the garment, and Kagome laughed.

"Trust me, it's clean." She reassured, ushering him through the door, ""That's one of shirts I use if I stay over."

"Hn."

Rolling her eyes at his look of skepticism, Kagome led him to the bathroom down the hall, paying no heed to the curious stares of her fellow students.

"You can wash off the perfume in here,"

"Thank you, Kagome."

With a polite smile, Kagome returned to Inuyasha's room, once again ignoring the ogles and whispers around her.

Sesshomaru glared ominously at the drunken males who had glanced hungrily at Inuyasha's closed bedroom door.

Satisfied as they hastily averted their eyes and skulked away, Sesshomaru shut the door and proceeded to rid himself of Chanel No.5.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters. But boy do they own me!

00000

Sesshomaru slipped quietly back into his brother's room.

Kagome glanced up as he entered, hands busy brushing her long dark mane, and smiled. "Feeling better now?"

Nodding, Sesshomaru flung his perfume sodden shirt atop Inuyasha's already full laundry bin. Let the idiot keep what his girlfriend had ruined.

"So…would you like to play a game?" A white object appeared under his nose and Sesshomaru eyed the game controller Kagome thrust at him warily.

Unsettled by his reticence, she rambled on into the silence. "Yasha's got call of duty, bioshock, halo, Resident Evil…they're all kinda violent, which is fine with me, but if you prefer I think there's a copy of SuperKart Mario somewhere…"

"What were you playing before?" He interrupted, claiming the game controller she offered.

"Oh, that's Left 4 Dead. You're one of 4 survivors in a Zombie apocalypse and the aim is…"

"Kill, evade and get to safety. "

"Oh so you _have_ played this game before!"

"No," a smirk twitched on his lips. "but I'm a quick study."

Sesshomaru repositioned the couch to face the flatscreen whilst Kagome busied herself preparing their game. During which they made smalltalk. Or rather, she did.

Kagome chattered happily about the family shrine she'd lived in for 23 years, with one wonderful mother, annoying younger brother (he could relate), grumpy grandpa and a fat cat named 'Buyo'. He learnt that she was majoring in arts and history, but video games were her life. She shared with him her love for romantic tragedies and bloodthirsty feuds, informed him about her hatred of soggy udon and math, and told him wistfully that she'd always wanted to time travel.

Meanwhile, Kagome pelted him with questions about his job, age, favourite food, admired hero, why his hair was shorter than Inuyasha's and countless other pointless things. He answered them all.

_{author: The answers are - V.P of __Kōshitsu Entertainment, 26, french toast, his Father, because last month Inuyasha flung gum into his hair}_

Sesshomaru avoided small talk like the plague; but when social etiquette demanded it, he could endure the ordeal, usually waiting for a few minutes before politely excusing himself. Therefore he felt quite unsettled when it finally dawned on him; he was actually _enjoying_ their conversation. Kagome was a quick and intelligent woman, full of wit and charm, and she effortlessly teased out from him perhaps more words than he'd spoken to his employees all week.

Perturbed by his uncharacteristic chattiness, Sesshomaru fell into a brooding silence as they sat side by side on the two-seater, arms almost brushing. Mutely he followed Kagome's instructions on how to control the movements of his on-screen character, where to find weapons and ammunition, and which special zombies to watch out for. He absently noted that the game was a lot more challenging when one actually played it. Still, he didn't do so badly judging by Kagome's approving remarks. When he'd managed to kill the one she termed 'the witch', Kagome promptly forgot all the awkwardness of their introduction, and briefly clutched his wrist in excitement. Even now, he could feel the ghostly imprints of her warm fingertips on his skin.

The game was bloody, stimulating and totally absorbing. By the time they reached the first checkpoint, Sesshomaru's guard had relaxed enough for him to be drawn into light conversation again.

Kagome grinned as the fat zombie on-screen burst, brought down by Sesshomaru's sniper rifle, "So I guess you guys won't be going to the family dinner tonight?"

At his polite look of inquiry, she added, "Inuyasha mentioned something about Kikiyou and meeting the parents."

Sesshomaru flung his character away from a flailing zombie. "The dinner has not been canceled."

"Oh I see, you're just too afraid to go in and get attacked by Kikiyou again," Kagome teased, taking several zombies down with a quick slash of steel.

"Their lover's spat is none of my concern." He replied, clicking the button to reload his cartridges.

"It's too bad really. Kikiyou was so excited about meeting Yasha's family…oh crap!"

A stray shot from Kagome's gun set off a car alarm, attracting a horde of zombies that swamped their characters. They slaughtered the lot.

"Tell me what you think of Kikiyou." She said while using her medikit to heal his character's injuries in apology.

Gesturing to his borrowed shirt, Sesshomaru gave her a look of exasperation, sending Kagome into a fit of giggles.

"She isn't that bad, usually," Kagome chided gently, "I think she just has a lot of issues to work out with Inuyasha."

"What about _you_?"

"What _about_ me?"

Sesshomaru sighed as his character's shotgun finally ran out of amo. He switched to the chainsaw. "Do you and Kikiyou have issues to work out?"

"No," she exclaimed, blasting the zombie trailing behind his character to kingdom come. "at least not on my part."

"May I ask why they fight - "

"Over me?" She interrupted.

"Hn."

"Well," she began, pausing the game. "I suppose it's because Kikiyou gets jealous easily and is a little possessive of her things. She doesn't like Yasha spending time with me. Maybe because I'm _single _and therefore according to her, a _hussy_."

Thumping her controller peevishly against her thigh, Kagome huffed. "All we do is have overnight video game marathons, but somehow she's got this _craaaaazzy_ idea that I'm going to attack him one day. Please, even if I was _desperate, _I'd never sleep with Inuyasha."

"I'm her cousin for goodness sake!" She ranted, swatting at a stray raven lock, "and Inuyasha's almost an honorary Higurashi. I'd never betray family -"

Sesshomaru held a finger against her lips, a predatory glint gleaming in his eyes as she stilled immediately at his touch.

"I have a plan."

"A what?" Kagome wheezed, warm breath fanning from parted lips. Sesshomaru had the sudden urge to trace those warm velvet curves.

"A plan to prove once and for all that you, Kagome Higurashi, are not a Single. Desperate. Hussy."

Kagome swallowed hard. Twice.

"Ok," she said cautiously, but curiously nonetheless. "How?"

"All you have to do," said Sesshomaru, smirking triumphantly at his precious prey, "is ask me out on a date."

00000

"This dress is too small for me." Kagome fretted, tugging viciously at the low neckline of her black dress. The dress that Sesshomaru had acquired on his second excursion into Miroku's room. Upon his return, he had brought the garment and relayed the short message 'Sango doesn't mind' that had puzzled more than reassured Kagome

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked, glancing nervously at the stoic man who was steering her down the hallway to Shippou's room.

Reaching over, Sesshomaru tucked her fidgety hand firmly into the crook of his elbow. "Yes I am."

"WHY YOU DON'T TRUST ME KIKIYOU?"

Kagome winced as Inuyasha's whine reached an uncomfortable pitch. "How can you be so sure?"

"It's my plan." Sesshomaru stated simply; his word alone should be enough to quell all doubts.

"WHY SHOULD I INUYASHA? YOU NEVER TRUST ME! ALWAYS FOLLOWING ME AROUND AND THREATENING MY COLLEAGUES -"

"And your parent's really won't mind me coming without notice?" Kagome murmured as she tried to tug her hand free.

His hold on her was unyielding. "They will not."

"HEY, THAT WAS ONE TIME AND THAT JERK WAS HITTING ON YOU!"

Kagome sighed in defeat and stopped struggling. "And why couldn't I just go in my jeans?"

"There's a dress-code."

"Whatever," snorted Kagome, "I'm just not comfortable wearing this!"

"You look fine." She looked beautiful.

"THAT JERK IS MY BOSS!"

Indignant chestnut eyes glared up at him. "Can you please reply in sentences longer than 3 words?"

"Only if you'll stop doubting my plan," he replied placidly. "And _trust_ me."

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T TRUST THAT SLIME BALL NARAKU SNIFFING AROUND YOU ALL THE TIME!"

"Please, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't trust you on some level," growled Kagome, rolling her eyes. Her fingers clenched apprehensively, "This is not going to work."

Sesshomaru looked fondly at the contrary woman in his arms. "Your negativity is not helpful," he reprimanded gently.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU KEEP ON HAVING LITTLE 'STAY OVER NIGHTS' WITH KAGOME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OK WITH THAT?"

"Let's just get this over with."

"As you wish."

"THEY AREN'T WHAT YOU THINK! WE HAVE NEVER EVEN HAD SE-"

Sesshomaru flung the door open with a loud crash.

If the bickering duo hadn't noticed him during their fight before, they did now.

Escorting (dragging, really) Kagome into the room, Sesshomaru cast disdainful eyes upon his stunned, silent audience.

"We are late for dinner," he announced haughtily, "I suggest we leave now before Mother has an apoplexy."

Outrage helped Inuyasha regain his composure first. "_Fuck_ dinner! What the hell are you doing with Kagome, you bastard!"

"Sesshomaru invited me along to dinner," Kagome explained quickly, trying desperately to avoid another screaming match, "as his date."

Colour blossomed on her cheeks when she said 'date'; Sesshomaru found it inexplicably charming.

"Why would he do that?"

Sesshomaru regarded the banshee who had spoken with a cold assessing stare. Even when not screeching her voice still managed to grate on his nerves.

"Because I wanted to meet Mr and Mrs Kōshitsu." Kagome retorted, tense fingers digging into his arm the only sign of her annoyance.

Inuyasha marched to Kagome's side. "You what? No no no, you can't do that! I won't let you."

"What do you mean you won't let her?" his seething girlfriend hissed.

"It's not what you think Kikiyou," Inuyasha answered placatingly, "I'm just trying to protect Kagome from this bastard."

"You don't have to Inuyasha," said Kagome gently, "I can take care of myself."

Inuyasha snarled, "This guy's no good Kags, he's overbearing, sneaky and ruthless. If you really want to meet my folks, I can bring you another time but you don't have to go as the bastard's date. "

"Oh Inuyasha, Kagome's a big girl," Kikiyou said with a saccharine smile, "if she wants so badly to be his date then we should just let her."

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome, I don't know how Sess-Pit got you to say yes, but you need to keep away from this - "

"You are mistaken, brother, "Sesshomaru cut in smoothly, "I did not ask Kagome to be my date."

"Then why did…?"

"She. Asked. _Me_."

Turning away from his brother's incoherent sputtering and Kikiyou's icy glare, Sesshomaru shared a knowing look with Kagome as his date led him out the door.


End file.
